When Sirius loved Misery
by Rogue-X23
Summary: The triwizard Tournament is being held once again and best friends Sirus Potter and Misery Malfoy are both wanting to enter.Will their friendship end or turn into more?And will the Hogwarts Champion live this time around?


To avoid confusion a family tree of sorts is provided, also this story has nothing to do with my other NG fanfic, Girl Alone With a Baby. These are only the main ones, random other characters both related and unrelated to originals will be added later as I make them up. And I know there are a lot of Gryffindors I promise I'll make up some other people to fill the other houses. This story was originally written before Deathly Hallows came out so I've had to make some changes. The one thing I refused to change was the presence of Sirius Potter. So I decided to just make him older. My reasoning is J. K. Rowling doesn't say how old James is so I decided he'd be 3 years older than Albus who is in his 1st year in the last book and Lily is 2 years younger than him. Fred was born not long after the Last War and was named after his uncle. The only Malfoy child mentioned is Scorpius so I had fun making up more.

Draco + Ruby Misery (16) Gryffindor

Malady (19)

Malaise (19)

Scorpius (13) Slytherin

Harry + Ginny James (16) Gryffindor

Lily (11) Gryffindor

Sirius (17) Gryffindor

Albus Severus (13) Gryffindor

Ron + Hermione Fred (19)

Rose (13) Ravenclaw

Hugo (11)

Muggles Amelia (17) Gryffindor

'I'm invisible.' A boy with longish black hair that never seemed to stay out of his eyes said popping up in front of Misery as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room. He looked almost identical to his namesake, Sirius Black, a surprising feat since Sirius Potter wasn't related to him nor had he even met him. But he had heard enough stories from his parents to know that Padfoot lived on inside him, he even had all the girls swooning after him.

'Really?' was her only reply as her icy gray eyes locked onto his warm hazel ones. She was a year younger than Sirius but they were best friends, which was rather odd since you could tell she was a Malfoy just by looking at her. She had her father's eyes and hair, but there were hints of her mother's blood red coloring hidden in the under layers. Her face was perfectly oval with round lips that never seemed to need more than a touch of gloss and thick dark lashes framing the cold looking eyes. Sirius looked at his hands slightly confused.

'Can you see me?'

'Yes.' she told him, the tone in her voice made it seem like she was trying to tell a stubborn 5 year old that 2 plus 2 equals 4.

'Ok, how about tomorrow night?' He asked looking hopeful. She groaned.

'Sirius don't you ever get tired of using those lame pick up lines?'

'Not really.' He shrugged and continued walking with her. Since they were young he had always been using the lamest pick up lines, it was a little game they had. She tried not to smile as she remembered the first pick up line he had ever used on her. She was five and he was six. It was at a family picnic, her parents had only come because her mother was best friends with Ginny. (Her parents were the most unlikely couple you'd ever thought would get married. Her father was a Slytherin, a pure-blood and a one time Death Eater. Whereas her mother was a Gryffindor, a half-blood and friends with the Weasleys, Granger and Potter.) This was the first time she had ever been to the annual Quidditch match, it wasn't even much of a match since there was only the Seeker, the Keeper and one Chaser on each team, and she was only able to sit and watch with the other kids. Her older sisters played Exploding Snap with Ron and Hermione's eldest leaving Misery, Sirius, Lily, James, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius on their own. James, Albus and Scorpius took turns keeping the babies occupied while Sirius sat down next to the shy Misery. 'If you were a bogey, I'd pick you first.' He told her, she still remembered how she had looked at him and said 'eww'. Since then he hadn't let a day go by when he didn't try a new one on her.

As they walked into the Gryffindor common room Misery and Sirius were nearly knocked over as a younger girl, only by a year or so, with the trademark Weasley red hair and green eyes ran and hid behind them.

'Sirius! Albus and James are being mean again!' She cried looking up at her big brother. Though they would all hang out together it was mostly Sirius who stuck up for Lily, who was the baby of the group along with Hugo. Rose and Scorpius were the only members of their group that was in a different house. Like her mother Rose had a genius mind and the Sorting Hat had decided that she was better off in Ravenclaw. And Scorpius had wanted to go to Slytherin to make his father proud. Like Lily, Hugo and Albus they was only part of the group once in a while, they spent most of their time with each other. Most people thought it very odd that the three different Houses could be best friends but they were. He sighed heavily pointing to their dormitories.

'C'mon put'em away.'

'Put what away?' Albus and James said in unison, James had dark brown hair with the faintest hints of red in it but his face held all his mother's features. Albus on the other hand had green eyes, but other than the fact that he didn't have a scar he could have easily passed as his father when he was in Hogwarts. Lily had long, dusty red hair with heavy bangs. As she never wore her hair up to it fell to about her elbows, and her bangs slightly concealed the same eyes she and mother shared.

'You know what. You know throwing those color bombs at Lily won't be allowed. Save them for the Slytherins.' Sirius told them, referring to one of his uncle's newest creations, bombs that would paint you any color if they hit you and wouldn't go away for a week. The trick was it only worked on skin so you could throw them all around the house and not leave a mess. The boys grumbled as they put the bombs back in their pouches to put upstairs. Lily got out from behind Misery and sat back down with Amelia to have her finish helping her with her Transfiguration. Amelia was a Muggle born but she had a certain talent for magic and was particularly good at color changing spells as her hair changed more often than most people ate. For the moment it was short and platinum blond with neon green tips. Misery sighed as she sat down in her favorite chair, she always felt a little sad seeing Sirius with his brothers and sister. Misery herself had two older sisters and a younger brother. Scorpius was in Slytherin, Malady and Malaise had been in Gryffindor too, but they were 19 and done with Hogwarts now. Malady was training to become a Healer while Malaise worked with the Ministry. They both looked like their mother, long ringlets of that deep red, almost brown color and green eyes with a hint of gold just around the pupil. Their faces looked nearly identical to her own, their eyebrows were a little fuller perhaps and they didn't have quite as thick of lashes but no one could deny that they were beautiful. Scorpius on the other hand looked exactly as their father had when he was in Hogwarts. Only Misery seemed stuck in the middle, not quite her father but not entirely her mother either.

'Misery, didn't you hear me?' Sirius said poking her cheek. She snapped out of her reverie.

'No, sorry. What did you say?'

'I said we should probably be getting to bed, McGonagall said there was supposed to be a special announcement at breakfast tomorrow and I don't want to miss it.' Misery nodded and headed up to her dormitory bidding Sirius good night. As she fell asleep she briefly wondered what sort of announcement this was and how she was going to wake Sirius up in the morning when he slept in.

Just as Misery knew Sirius was still sleeping at quarter to 8. He had fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall or miss McGonagall's announcement. Everyone had left already; it was common knowledge in the Gryffindor house that almost nothing could wake Sirius Potter in the mornings. Misery walked into his dormitory, she tilted her slightly to the left looking at him fondly as he slept. As always she was struck by how different a person looked when they slept. When awake Sirius was filled with bored looks and a million ways to try to make her laugh when ever she looked like she need it. But asleep, his face was sweet and innocent looking; it made you want to protect him no matter what and keep him safe and peacefully dreaming like this forever. _Oh well_. She thought as she took a running jump and landed heavily on his bed. Sirius woke with a start as his rose a few inches off his bed, looking around wildly as he landed with a faint thump. He sighed and smiled when he caught sight of Misery who looked fit to die laughing at the expression on his face.

'What the Hell'd you do that for?' He asked throwing his pillow at her.

'May I remind you that you were the one who wanted to wake up early so's not to miss McGonagall's announcement.' She reminded whacking him on the side of the head with the pillow. He put his hands up in defense.

'Oh yeah, when is that?' He asked getting gout of bed and trying to locate his clothes. Misery glanced at her watch.

'In about 10 minutes.' Misery left the room and waited by the Tower's entrance for Sirius to change, in a matter of seconds it seemed he was clumsily dressed and they sprinted out the door down to the Great Hall. They had just sat down when McGonagall began speaking.

'Well I'm glad to see that none of you are skipping breakfast today. That was one reason why I decided to give this announcement in the morning. I'm sure many of you have heard of the Tri Wizard Tournament from your parents or at the very least from books. For those who haven't then I advise you to either look it up or ask someone who does know. I apologize for my rudeness but you do have class shortly. I want all of you to know that in October we will be having the Tri Wizard Tournament yet again; Beaux Batons will be the host. Also there has been a slight change in the rules, students in their 6th year or higher may compete. Now off to class.'

'Are you gonna enter?' Sirius whispered in Misery's ear.

'Of course, the opportunity would be amazing.'

'Yeah. I figure if my dad could do it at 14 I should be able to do it no problem at 17.'

For the rest of that day Misery was remembering all the stories her father had told her about the Tournament. She knew that a boy had died but that was because of Voldemort not because of the Tournament itself. She knew that she had to do enter to make her father proud. Malady and Malaise were geniuses and beautiful too. They had the same face but kept their hair different so it was easy to tell them apart. They were also the oldest and following in the footsteps of their parents. Scorpius was the only boy and the only one who had been placed in their father's old house. Then there was her. The middle child, another girl and another Gryffidnor. She didn't take after either of her parents particularly, more an equal mix of both. She didn't like the idea of working in an office all day and she hated the sight of blood. Competing in the Tournament was all she felt she could do. _Being pretty is all I've got. And no one even really noticed me until Malady and Malaise were out of school. I have to compete and win. Only then will Mama and Daddy be able to proudly call me their daughter._

And so time went on. Everyday the same. Lily and Rose got teased by their brothers or cousins and Scorpius or Sirius ended up having to intervene. Sirius used another one of his lame pick up lines on her and James accused Sirius of being in love with Misery to which Sirius would always reply that he was. But in the back of their mind the Tournament was on their mind. The thought that once they went to France one of them could be chosen to compete. All too soon the day came. It was their last night in Hogwarts before they would leave and Misery was feeling nervous and slightly sick. Tired of laying awake in bed panicking she threw off her blankets and crept past her room mates to the common room. She was just reaching the bottom of the stairs when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around about to scream and found herself looking into Sirius's face.

'Sirius! You scared me!' She complained, lowering the arms she had raised in defense.

'I scared you? You scared me!' He brushed past her on his way to the long couch in front of the fire then paused. 'Misery are you alright?' He asked turning to face her. She smiled weakly not really looking at him.

'I'm scared. People have died doing this. In our father's time someone died. What if one of us is chosen and we die?' Sirius reached out and took her hand, gently pulling her to the couch.

'It'll be okay. The last time was different. I know that if one of us is chosen we'll be alright. I promise.' She nodded wanting to believe him. Sirius kept on whispering words of comfort to her, lulling her to sleep. Just as she was falling asleep she thought she heard him say he loved her. _No… I must've imagined it_.


End file.
